


Sea Salt Kiss

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [7]
Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: 5 Times, Almost Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Except they're rivals not enemies, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, I like Zac and Weilans friendship there should've been more of that, Kissing, No Beta we die like mermen, Ondina Loves Weilan, Sorry if it's a little ooc, Starting A Pod Together, They're girlfriends its time we accept that, We WILL shit talk Erik FUCK Erik, Weilan Loves Ondina, Well except for the first one but, You can't prove this DIDN'T happen off screen :), canon compliant mostly, idk what this is, it's gay!!, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: The first time it was purely attraction and heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything. An it wasn't like they /liked/ each other like that... Right?5 Times Ondina and Weilan Almost Kiss... And One Time They Finally do.( I change the scene where fall from floating in the air so that their faces are in front of each other don't worry about it)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ondina & Mimmi, Ondina/Weilan, Weilan & Evie, Weilan & Zac Blakely
Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Sea Salt Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first Weilina fic but my first completed!! I hope y'all like it!!

I.

The first time it happens is pure attraction and heat of the moment, definitely not going to repeat because the circumstances weren't going to repeat... Hopefully.

Ondina and Weilan are floating 6 feet above the air and they're arguing and trying to get the stupid moon ring. They're both flailing around and Ondina is frustrated because she really wants to _get back on the ground_ and because some weird part of her wants to impress Weilan... Don't ask why because she doesn't know either. When she inevitably bounces back up she's waiting for a barbed comment from the other mermaid, says so to but instead-

"Actually, I was thinking it's kind of cool how hard you keep trying, even though the situation is clearly hopeless"

Ondina blinks "Oh... Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Weilans voice is soft and there's a small smile on her face as she says it.

Ondinas heart stutters... Must be a side affect of the moon ring magic.

They keep trying and trying and they end up with Weilan pushing Ondina down, holding her by her ankles and bemoaning how bad her feet smell when Ondina _finally_ gets the ring. 

"Got it!" Ondina floats up and they both laugh in relief, Weilan can't help but notice how Ondinas eyes twinkle in the light.

Ondina can't help but notice how pretty Weilans laugh is.

After some brief banter and Weilan saying that she's... "Okay, mostly." they finally use the rings on each other.

And fall.

They land next to each other, Weilans face inches away from Ondinas. They both look up at the same time, and there was something... Something about how they've been stuck here for a few hours and despite 'not being friends' they keep making each other smile, something in the way being told she was 'Okay, mostly' made her feel warm and annoyed all at once. Something in the way the light hit those deep, brown eyes. She finds herself leaning in slightly, Weilan doing the same an--

The drawer crashes onto the ground, breaking whatever moment had existed for a moment, they both look at the drawer in shock. But Ondina was still reeling from the fact she almost kissed Weilan of all people. Well, it's not like that's gonna happen again... Right?

II.

It happens again.

Ondina and her are _finally_ friends, Weilan is relieved, she never really disliked the other mermaid she just didn't like being treated with so much suspicion. But they're friends, and they're having tea again. It's late at night, a week after Weilan helps her with her tail problem, just them as everyone had turned in to sleep. She really doesn't know why Ondina is staying up with her but she doesn't question it, pretends like "you make good tea" is an explanation. They're talking about absolutely nothing and everything, Ondina pauses for a moment.

"I never apologized properly for... Saying those things to you, about you being a land girl. And for pushing about why you didn't have a pod, when it was kind of obvious you didn't wanna talk about it."

Weilan looks up at her, studying her carefully before she answers. "I didn't really blame you, it hurt. That's why it hurt. I practically _am_ a landgirl. Evie knows more mermaid magic than I do, I... You weren't wrong about m-"

"Yes I was! I was very stupid about that, Weilan. You _are_ a real mermaid.You tried to protect the pod... badly but you tried to! And you fixed my tail last week! That's mermaid behavior."

"Mermaid behavior?"

"Yes. Mermaid behavior."

Weilan humms. Still feeling uneasy about it, she still didn't have a pod, and what was a mermaid without a pod? Nothing. She still...

"It's rude that you're thinking that loudly without telling me _what_ you're thinking."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, it is. So, what are you thinking?"

Weilan looks away. "Nothing, it's dumb."

"That hasn't stopped you before" Weilan sends her a half hearted glare. Ondina gives a teasing smile before apparently seeing something in Weilans face because her face grows serious a look of... of... Worry? Care? Washing over her.

"You know not having a pod doesn't make any less of a mermaid. Rita was still a mermaid when she was exiled and... You... You could." She scoots closer to Weilan. "You could always join a new pod, right?"

Weilans throat is shut as she stares at Ondina, she couldn't mean... They _just_ started being friends and Ondina was offering... Weilan nods "Um. Yeah I. I guess I could."

Ondina opens her mouth to say something else Weilan doesn't think she can handle this conversation right now. "Um! We need snacks!"

"Snacks?" Ondina moves back a little and Weilan both loathes and loves it.

"For our tea!"

"Snacks with tea?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound right..."

"Yeah well who's from the country that invented tea? Who's the Expert."

Ondina raises an eyebrow "Are you supposed to be the expert?"

Weilan stands up and offers her hand to help Ondina up "Yes, I am."

"Are we just going to have noodles again?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case... Lead the way Oh Tea Expert." Ondina takes her hand to get up and they hesitantly let go.

They sneak into Ritas kitchen to... Borrow. Some noodles.

"Shh don't make too much noise"

" _I'm_ not making noise, _you_ are." 

"Am not!" Weilan giggles out.

They make it to the kitchen and Weilan makes Ondina the noodles, they move back to the grotto to keep talking in peace. They end up sharing a bowl because they're both hungrier then they thought, bumping shoulders.

After a while of them comfortably eating in silence, enjoying each others presence Ondina turns to Weilan again. Weilan is worried that she's going to bring up pods again.

"I'm glad we're friends now. I wish it wouldn't have taken as long." her eyes are sincere and focused. "I... You're company is... Ok, mostly." she says, smile teasing.

Weilan snorts "You're company's Ok too, mostly."

They stay smiling at each other, eyes bright and atmosphere comfortable. And _gods_ , have Ondinas eyes always been that blue? Bright like the ocean... She swears she sees those eyes flicker down to her lips and she can't help it, she's being pulled in by an invisible tide, and it seems Ondina is too. She looks down, Ondinas lips are so _pink..._

Ondina is having her own little moment, Unable to look away from Weilans eyes anymore, so dark, as dark as the ocean at night but so _warm_ in their brown color. 

Their breaths mingling, overcome with each other, feeling warm all over an-

"Are you girls still here?" Rita calls in, approaching the grotto

They practically jump apart, looking away as they both flush red.

"U-um, yeah but we're about to leave, Rita!" Weilan calls back.

She pauses, looking between the girls, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Well, I didn't mean to interrupt, but going to sleep would be smart."

They both avoid eye contact as they swim to the moon pool, Mimmi already sound asleep.

III.

The day had been an emotional roller coaster for Ondina, between the remaining but fading feelings for Mimmi flaring up her jealousy, her pain at remembering what a piece of shit Erik was, her protectiveness flaring up and her warm tangled feelings for Weilan, she was... Tired. She couldn't get the small smile and the teasing voice of Weilan out of her head. Weilan had come up with the seemingly perfect plan of going to the Cafes party to get Chris and Mimmi together, though it was at the cost of her dancing with Karl. She felt a small curl of jealousy that quickly dissipated, she knew Weilan was _not_ interested in Karl, she was pretty sure it was because Weilan didn't like guys. What did Evie call it... lesps... Lasb... Lesbian! She still thought having a word for it was weird, most mermaids only liked other mermaids, with some liking both girls and boys, or some liking neither. What was almost unheard of was a mermaid _only_ liking landboys. Lyla was the only one she knew of.

Ondina saw Mimmi leave with Chris and smiled, turning her attention back to the party and saw Weilan looking even more uncomfortable than before, trying to shake off Karl because their one dance had passed. She snorted and decided to save Weilan, walking over to them and patting Karls shoulder. 

"Hey! Weilan promised me a dance so bye!" she grabbed Weilans hand and dragged her a way, interrupting whatever protest Karl had. She saw Weilan relax as Ondina took her to the other side of the dance floor. "You have _no_ idea how grateful I am." she laughs. 

"I think I have some idea..." She saw Karl staring at them, Weilan noticed to and threw a distressed look at Zac and motioned to Karl with her head. He seemed to get the hint and Evie and him blocked Karls line of sight.

"You two seem like good friends" Ondina commented

Weilan shrugged "Yeah, he's pretty cool, doesn't hit on me and is a good race under water."

Ondina smiled "He can be cool."

They kept dancing, bantering a little bit. Until the party ended, they ended up staying for a while, narrowly avoiding clean up. They walked outside the Cafe and approached the water. Ondina bit her lip before taking a deep breath, steeling herself.

"Um," Weilan turned to her with a smile that made her heart flip "Would you... Like to walk around a bit?"

Weilan looked surprised "Didn't think you'd like walking around."

Ondina rolled her eyes "Yeah well... Maybe I like walking with you."

Weilans eyes went soft. "Alright, where to?"

Ondina looked away, the look in Weilans eyes were too much, too soft, too... It felt a little bit like staring at the sun. "Uh, wanna pass by the beach?"

They walked there, smiling and joking around, Weilan was smiling.

"I miss Shanghai, but there really is something beautiful about here, it's less crowded, easier to get to plant life." Her eyes were twinkling, the light of the half moon was soft against her hair, shining like a calm ocean night. Ondina couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah it's... It's beautiful." 

Weilan turned to smile at her and caught Ondina looking, her cheeks turning pink.

Before Weilan could say anything Ondina looked away and cleared her throat "Um, so... What's... What's Shanghai like at night?"

Weilan let out a pensive hmm before answering. "It's... Bright, vibrant, a city that doesn't sleep, looking at it from my apartment is always beautiful, like stars on land." 

Ondina glanced back at her, Weilan had a distant dreamy look on her face that made Ondinas heart do something funny in her chest.

"Maybe... Maybe I could visit someday."

Weilan smiled at her brightly "I'd like that."

They had arrived at the beach, Ondina sat near the ocean, making sure to not be too close and Weilan sat closely next to her, their shoulders pressed together. 

"The ocean is so breathtaking." Ondina said, staring out, she felt Weilans hand brushed against hers, and her breath hitched.

"Yeah, she is" Ondina looked at Weilan and caught her looking away from her.

A thought came to mind, about the lonely expressing that would flash across Weilans face whenever the pod was brought up. She hated seeing that look, the smile she had right now, relaxed and happy, that's the look Ondina wished she would get when talking about pods. She turned towards her, and somehow got closer to her.

"Weilan..."

Weilan looked at her, her face less than a foot away.

"Yes?"

"I... Um. Evie is a land girl and she was part of The Pod."

Weilan looked confused, frowning a little bit "I know" _Fuck, that wasn't the look I wanted to get._ Ondina bit her lip.

"Yeah, I. What I mean is. I know... I know how much it hurts you to not have a Pod." Weilan flinched "And I know that-that they can never be replaced but maybe... You could... Be part of my Pod?"

Weilan let out a gasp. "I- I mean. The Mako Pod, um.. It's. You've tried to help and I know now that you don't want them hurt and-and you... The hatchlings like you and- you aren't the worst, that is to say you don't suck I mean! You're pretty-" "I'll think about it." their faces were closer than before "I can't promise anything right now, but I'll think about it. Being in a pod with you wouldn't be the worst thing" she smiled teasingly.

The dim moonlight made Weilans eyes look brighter, her lips look softer, her skin almost glowed. They were so close, all she'd have to do was move in a little... Would her lips be as warm as she thought? Or would they be cool like ocean water. Weilan and her Inched close to each other, hearts hammering when a cool feeling brushed up against them- Wait. It only brushed against their hands, that were closer to the...

"Fuck!" Ondina stood up and ran towards the ocean, she heard Weilan follow closer behind there and they jumped into the ocean. Once in mermaid form they looked at each other before swimming off to the moon pool, an uncomfortable feeling of disappointment settled in Ondinas stomach. She tried not to think about it as she drifted into sleep.

IV.

After that incident they were a little awkward around each other but quickly shook it off, simply ignoring it. They would banter and joke as usual, but there would be lingering looks, brushing hands, bumping shoulders and cuddling while drinking tea. Stolen moments they both relished in. They'd try to make each other blush, and cataloged things they found cute about the other, they'd laugh at each others bad jokes and Ondina caught Mimmi giving them curious looks more than once. Weilan also noticed Zac giving them a knowing look but tried to ignore it as much as she could. She was apparently being very successful, as during one of their study nights that now included Evie, the couple closed their text books and smiled at Weilan. She had been complaining about Ondina stealing her noodles last night.

Evie and Zac shared a Look that worried Weilan.

"Does Ondina... Steal your noodles often?" Evie asked.

Ondina blinked dumbly "Um, sometimes."

"Hmmm, how did she have the opportunity to steal your noodles?" Zacs voice has a tone that put Weilan somewhat on edge.

"Well, we drink tea at night sometimes and we mostly end up eating noodles together..."

"How interesting! Do you two sit close to each other on these... Noodle nights?" Evie leaned forward a little bit.

Weilan felt herself blush. "Sometimes."

"So you two cuddle and eat noodles together." Zac sounded amused.

"I- I wouldn't say we _cuddle_ . We just. Sit very close together, and sometimes she rests her legs on my legs but. I mean. That doesn't- _You_ two cuddle and I don't call it out. How about that??"

"Zac and I are _dating_."

"Are you saying that you and Ondina act like us, that you're like...A couple?"

Weilans eyes went wide and she flushed "I! We- You- We are _not_ dating! We just. I mean... I don't even-!"

"If you say that you don't like her that way I'm going to throw this cup of water on you. All you've done tonight is talk about Ondina." Evie looked unimpressed.

Weilan sight "I guess I do have a small, tiny, barely noticeable crush on her..."

Zac snorted.

"But it's not she likes me back. Or at least not as much as much as I like her." She looked down, avoiding their looks.

Evie and Zac shared another look, half exasperation half sad.

Weilan felt a dip next to her on the couch and looked up at Zac. "Weilan, I've known Ondina for a while, she's my sisters best friend and sometimes she's still rude to me. I haven't seen Ondina look at anyone the way she looks at you, the closest she's come is when she dated that shit head Erik, and when she still had feelings for Mimmi."

Weilan looked like she wanted to protest.

"Ondina _hates_ trying new land food, and even when she likes it she barely asks for it or shares it with anyone. But she tried noodles for you eats noodles with you how many times a week?"

"Um.. 3 times a week."

Zac tilted his head "She doesn't do that much."

"Zac is right, Ondinas one of my best friends, I know her. The way she is around you is special."

Weilan bit her lip. "You think she likes me?"

Evie smiled "Yeah, I think she likes you. And I think you two should take a nice swim together and maybe... Talk about it." 

Weilan looked away thoughtfully.

-

Ondina ran into Weilan, before she could say anything Weilan asked her- "Wanna take a swim together? Race you to the reef." She had a cocky smile on her face that made Ondina feel warm all over.

She smirked "Sure, but don't complain when I win."

Weilan snorted "We'll see."

The race was exhilarating, swimming next to Weilan felt natural, more than natural it felt... It felt better Ondina thought swimming could feel, they were both close to each other, trying to outswim the other, swirling around each other when they ended up crashing, holding each other closely and laugh as they stopped before the reef. Eyes twinling.

Weilans hair floated around her, framing her face beautifully.

"I guess it's a tie." Weilan giggled

"I guess so." 

"I was going easy on you, I'll beat you next time."

"Oh really? Because I saw you almost fall behind earlier." Ondina laughed

"You did not, you liar." 

They kept teasing each other and laughing when their tails brushed against each other, suddenly noticing how close they were, Weilan was still smiling, face flushed and bright. Ondina couldn't help but notice how beautiful Weilan looked like this, happy and relaxed. She was so warm under Ondinas hands and their tails were still touching, she loved it, basking in the electric, happy energy surrounding them. Their foreheads ended up bumping against each other as they still grinned. Ondina mover her hands a little higher on Weilans arm, wanting to be closer. She tipped her head up slightly and saw Weilan do the same thing, they were so so close, and she wanted to know. Ondina wanted to know how it felt to kiss her. She had kept trying to deny it, but here, underwater, tails touching and arms holding each other she found that she couldn't. They came so close when she heard someone approaching them and Weilan jerked away, Ondina frowned and turned to see Mimmi.

Mimmis face was one of shock and her smile turned sheepish. Ondina kept frowning at her.

"Sorry... Rita said she wanted to see Weilan at the grotto." She sounded apologetic but there was something else that flashed across her eyes as she saw their tails touch and pursed her lips.

Weilan sighed "Thank you for telling me." She turned to Ondina "I'll see you later?" 

Ondina nodded "Yeah."

Mimmi was still looking at Ondina but Ondina didn't notice, eyes following Weilan as she swam away.

V.

"Why bother asking?"

Rikki was interesting, a landgirl that fell into the moon pool with her friends... That was apparently a very common occurrence. She also seemed to be very smart and attentive, she kept throwing Weilan and Ondina curious looks as they made their way to steal the bracelet, seeming knowing something that she shouldn't know mere moments after meeting them.

They both tried their best to ignore this as they stole the bracelet and left.

On their way back Weilan slipped her hand into Ondinas, Ondina squeezed her hand, neither mentioning it as they made their way back to Ritas, never letting go. 

They paused before entering the grotto "This better work" She looked at Weilan.

"It will." Weilans voice was soft, she squeezed Ondinas hand before letting go and Ondina believed her wholly. 

-

Mimmi slipped on the bracelet and they took off to the water. Before Weilan was about to jump into the water when Ondina grabbed her hand, she turned to Ondina with a questioning look but before she could say anything she was pulled Ondinas space, they were face to face.

Ondina pursed her lips before talking. "If this doesn't go well. I want you to know that... I'm glad I met you, even if it was under these circumstances. I'm glad we met and if we don't make it out the way we're supposed to, I want you to know I won't leave you alone."

Weilan swallowed "Aren't I supposed to be the negative one?" she asked softly, squeezing Ondinas hand slightly.

"Guess you rubbed off on me."

They looked at each other for a moment completely lost in one another, blue meeting brown and the world stopped, it was just them, Ondina moved forward, her hand landing on Weilans hip as she opened her mouth to talk again.

"If we don't make this out I..." Ondina leaned in, wanting to kiss her, needing to know what it felt like before this happened. 

Weilans hand rested on Ondinas chest pushing softly.

"Don't." She took a deep breath. "Not like this, this is going to happen. Because we're going to make it out."

"You can't know that."

"We will. And when we do," her hand moved up to Ondinas shoulder "Then we can do this." she took a step back pulling Ondina towards the water "C'mon, we can't keep the water dragon waiting."

+I. 

Ondina had offered to come with her to China to restart her pod. Ondina had offered to help her, Ondina had offered to look out for her. 

Ondina had offered to make a _home_ with her. She had turned around quickly in the water not believing it only to find Ondinas smile, her eyes shining with honesty, she felt the air knocked out of her.

The look Weilan had given Ondina had made her warm all over, disbelief and-and _love_ had painted her expression and Ondina was helpless, all she could do was smile, even as she was teased for her cooking. Later on, when Weilan was packing her things to leave, they were left alone in the grotto. Weilan stopped packing and turned to Ondina, she looked shy as she approached Ondina, something that she wasn't used to seeing. Ondina met her half way, watching Weilans open and close a few times before she took a deep breath.

"You want to restart my pod with me?" She looked hopeful and scared, blushing.

Ondina took Weilans hand. "Yes."

"Oh."

"I want... I want you to have a home and I want to have it with you. I want to go home with you, if you'd let me. I'd like to be able to way _we_ have a pod." She brought Weilans hand up to her face and nuzzled into it. 

Weilan felt her breath hitch and her heart do a flip, she grabbed the collar of Ondinas shirt and pulled her into a kiss. 

It was messy and bruising and desperate. They angled their faces and slowed it down, Weilan tangled her hands in Ondinas hair and Ondinas wrapped her arms around Weilans waist, bringing her closer.

Weilans lips were cool were Ondinas were warm, and they both tasted like sea salt, like ocean and home.

Zac and Mimmi came, but they didn't notice until Zac whooped "You owe me a burger!"

Ondina and Weilan stopped kissing and looked at the siblings. Mimmi sighed "I _swore_ it wasn't going to happen until Shanghai..."

Weilan laughed into Ondinas shoulder and Ondina glared at the twins. "Get out!"

Zac and Mimmi laughed as they left "Wear prot- Ow!" Zac yelped.

Weilan lifted her head and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're stuck with me. You're stuck with me forever." Weilans voice was soft and full of joy.

"Good. Then you're stuck with me kissing you.

"That's not the worst, I mean it's pretty Oka-"

This time Ondina kissed Weilan, and Weilan laughed into her mouth, they knew they'd get endlessly teased when they gave their goodbyes but right now it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Weilans lips against hers, soft and cool. What mattered was Ondinas arms around Weilan, warm and welcoming. What mattered was that they felt at home and whole as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me some prompts or just bother me my tumblr is yoursaltness and my art blog is saltyartie!


End file.
